The Golden Dragon Slayer
by TheRomanGeneralGaming
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so I'm not even going to attempt it. Note: I'm new to writing stories.
Chapter 1:

Brilliant as Gold

Meliodas trodded through the forest, the ground rumbling with each step. His large tail swishing back and forth hitting trees as he advanced down his desired path. At hearing a small sound he turned his head back to look at the path he had took seeing how the trees had been knocked down and his footsteps had left large imprints in the ground.

Getting ready to continue he noticed a small boy, dirty and bloody, stumbling down the path that he had cleared on his journey. He began attempting to leave when the boy called out to him. "please… help me… I'm weak and tired, and I don't know how far it is to the next town…" Trying to get closer as Meliodas stopped, the boy suddenly lurched forward and fell to the ground unmoving.

Meliodas called out to the boy, "Boy are you ok?" Getting worried at the lack of reply, Meliodas walked quickly to the boy until he was towering over the still figure. "Boy?! Boy?! Can you hear me?!"

Meliodas stood, shadowing the boy for a minute before he heard the most minute shudder of breath he had ever heard. Fearing the worst he quickly but gently nudged the boy over onto his back watching as the boy shuddered another short breath. He quickly used his healing magic to heal the boy almost completely before using his tail to carefully lift the boy onto his back.

He quickly spread his large wings that easily spanned two buildings and were covered in the same golden scales as the rest of his body and began flapping them, slowly gaining altitude before flying in the direction of his cave. Arriving at his cave shortly after dark and when it started turning a bitter cold. Rushing the kid inside the cave safe from the cold, harsh wind he quickly started a fire and pushed the kid close to the warmth of the flame. Making sure that the boy would be alright he walked further into the cave and fell asleep curled in upon himself.

* * *

Roman slowly stirred awake, in an unfamiliar cave, and noticed that a fire's embers were dying out. Looking around the cave he noticed a large figure greatening and lessening in size as it slept. Walking over he noticed that it was the dragon he had ran into in the forest. 'He must have saved me after… wait, what exactly did happen, I remember seeing him, hoping that he wouldn't be hostile and would help me, asking him for help and walking towards him, but then what?'

He watched as the dragon lazily opened it's eyes and spoke in a gravelly voice. "Oh, you're awake? That's good, you gave me quite the scare with that close call you had."

Roman tilted his head slightly to the right in confusion. "What do you mean, close call?"

The dragon blew quick bursts of smoke in what Roman assumed was the equivalent of a laugh, "Boy, you collapsed, were unconscious and barely breathing. You almost died yesterday."

Roman took a deep breath and looked at the dragon, "Then I'll assume you are the reason that I am here having this conversation right now."

The dragon shot smoke once more and replied, "That, I would be."

Roman nodded. "Thank you then." He then turned and began leaving as the dragon called out to him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Leaving so as to not further complicate your life."

The dragon growled, "While you may have complicated my day, you have not complicated my life. Now get back in here boy!" Roman returned to stand next to the smoldering ashes of the old fire. "If you insist on leaving, at least let me train you some. I'd feel much better if I knew you were going back out with a way to provide for and defend yourself."

Roman nodded and forced a fake exasperated voice, "If I must… my name's Roman by the way. Roman Lee."

"Meliodas"

***Three Years Later***

"Alright Roman, here's your final test before you can leave if you choose to do so. I overheard some mages talking about a monster they had taken a quest to find and kill. From what I heard, Iumenta Multa was the monster that they are going to attempt to kill and from what I can sense, they aren't nearly strong enough to even scratch him. I'd like you to assist the mages in their endeavor."

Roman nodded to his surrogate father and began packing the pack he had found and repaired. "Alright, I'll go find them." He lifted his head and began smelling for any unusual scents, finding two only a few seconds later, smiling as he did so. "Alright, see you when I get back."

As soon as he was out of earshot, his Meliodas mumbled to himself, "We'll see".

About a half hour later, Roman began nearing the source of the freshest point of the scent and began following the pair from about 30 yards away. Suddenly the pair, a boy and a girl, both about the same age as himself, stopped and quickly stopping himself, Roman clumsily tripped over a tree root and gasped loudly in surprise.

The two began looking around for the origin of the unexpected noise and the girl called out. "Please come out, so long as you mean us no harm, we have no reason to attempt to harm you!"

Roman, guessing they weren't going to give up soon, stood up and began walking towards them, hands raised, "Don't worry I don't mean to harm or hinder you. If fact I planned on just the opposite." He spoke calmly.

The boy looked at Roman, his face a mask of suspicion. "You want to help us? Why?"

Roman sighed, 'At least they're not oblivious to the dangers of a stranger offering their help though that doesn't really help them on this job'. "My father heard you coming from our home in the woods a bit back and sent me to assist you in any way I can."

The girl looked about ready to give her thanks when the boy once cut her off, "I didn't see any houses since we entered the forest." He said, wondering if Roman's statement was honest..

Roman replied without a single moment of hesitance "It's hidden in the woods, to prevent those running from the authorities from locating it."

The boy thought about it for a second. "Alright, you can help… by carrying our supplies." and began walking forward once more.

The girl brought their packs of supplies to him and bowed. "Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry about my brother, Touya, he's just doing his best to protect me." After handing him the packs they began walking together. "He's been trying to protect me since our parents died last year. Oh where are my manners, my name is Minori Shibuya."

As she finished she held out her hand for him to shake. Taking it and shaking it he replied, "My name's Roman.". Which earned him a smile in response.

Thirty minutes after joining up, they arrived at a large grove of trees, the Touya and Minori looked at each other and nodded before looking at Roman. "Hand us our weapons." Touya commanded.

Grumbling, Roman dug out Touya's shortsword and Minori's dagger and handed them to their respective owners. The three then made their way into a clearing within the grove, where a large, green, deer-like beast with large tusks was laying in the center.

Roman began whispering to the pair, "Be careful, he's…" when Touya interrupted him, "Charge!" and began running towards the beast.

"Touya, wait!" Minori called out and, when she noticed that he was ignoring her cry, began charging after him.

Roman sighed and sat down watching as the two attacking Iumenta Multa barely managed to get it to pay them any attention. As he heard it call out gently, "Leave me be mages, or I shall bring death to all in my presence." Roman quickly stood and dropped the packs, preparing himself to fight.

Then Iumenta Multa's antlers began glowing as it began charging magic for an attack. "Guys get back!" Roman called running towards the two. Seeing that the only one to pay any heed whatsoever was Minori and even she barely retreated and Touya was too far away, Roman stopped in front of Minori just as Iumenta Multa released it's attack, causing him to take the brunt of the attack, protecting Minori from any major injuries.

The leaf green energy released by Iumenta Multa was so strong that it sent the three of them flying backwards into the trees. Slowly recovering from the ensuing impact Roman unsteadily raised himself to his feet and checked on Minori, who other than being unconscious and slightly bruised was completely fine, and shook her awake, gently.

When she woke, she noticed the blood now trailing down various parts of his body. "Roman, you're bleeding. Let me heal you."

Roman shook his head. "I'm fine, save your magic. Your brother will be injured as well but he won't have taken it as well. You go locate him and heal him, I'll take care of Iumenta Multa." Minori hesitated before nodding and rushing off, leaving Roman alone. "Finally, it's been a while before I've had a challenge like you Iumenta Multa."

Roman walked to where Iumenta Multa was as he gradually released his magic to a safe level. Standing face to face with the beast Roman stood quiet and stoic before suddenly attacking him. "Golden Dragon's Iron Fist". A golden aura began flowing around Roman's fist before he struck Iumenta Multa in the jaw. He jumped into the air and upon descent cried, "Golden Dragon's Sharp Talon" and his knee gained a golden aura as his fist had earlier. He then grabbed Iumenta Multa's tusk as he lay on the ground and spoke softly, "Golden Dragon's Grip Strike", and the beast cried out in pain as golden energy burst from Roman's grip and surrounded the beast closing in on him as it killed him.

After he inspected that he was indeed dead Roman sighed and began falling as MInori and Touya ran towards him and as his vision blurred. Upon hitting the ground he was already unconscious, the beautiful darkness of oblivion greeting him.


End file.
